The Schools of Medicine, Nursing, and Public Health of the Johns Hopkins University are proposing a new Alzheimer's-related Resources Center for Minority Aging Research (AD- RCMAR) in response to RFA-AG-18-002. The aims of this application are to: (1) mentor early- stage investigators from underrepresented backgrounds in minority aging and health disparities research, with a focus on Alzheimer's disease and related disorders (ADRD), using a life course perspective encompassing biological, behavioral, and community factors contributing to cognitive impairment and dementia in older minority adults; (2) conduct epidemiological, preventive, and intervention research that addresses ADRD in later life within a multi-level framework that encompasses individuals, families, social networks, and communities; and 3) engage communities and health care providers ? especially family caregivers, primary care practices, communities of faith, and community organizations ? as our partners in recognizing dementia and developing interventions with the potential to prevent cognitive decline and reduce ADRD dementia risk and disparities in minority older adults. The Johns Hopkins AD- RCMAR consists of: (1) an Administrative Core whose function is to provide governance and an administrative structure, to support research, to foster interactions between Cores and other Centers, and to ensure RCMAR Scientists develop mentoring relationships across the affiliated departments, schools, the intramural program at NIA in Baltimore, and nationally; (2) a Research Education Component to foster diverse junior investigators and mid-career investigators transitioning into ADRD-relevant research through support for individual pilot projects, career mentoring, scholar-to-scholar interactions, and role modeling; (3) a Community- Liaison and Recruitment Core to ensure the relevance of the ADRD research and to increase knowledge of engagement of community members in the research enterprise with the creation of a Community Resource Institute as a venue for community-investigator interaction; and (4) an Analysis Core as a foundation for methodological and statistical mentoring, including education and mentoring in mixed-methods research. An Executive Committee includes community representatives and a Scientific Advisory Panel consists of distinguished investigators with relevant expertise in minority aging, disparities, and ADRD. A pilot project program supported by all Cores to facilitate the development of RCMAR Scientists includes three initial pilot projects focusing on recruitment of minority populations for ADRD research, early diagnoses of dementia, and intervention development related to ADRD-related driving disparities.